poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneaky Island
Sneaky Island is where all Poptropicans that came here have disappeared and you must solve the mystery. Walkthrough *Go here. *Dive into the burial place and go in. *Get the flashlight and turn it on. *Walk through the big place. You will see a note on the wall that says "LEAVE NOW!" *Click on the letters in this order: w, e, e, l, v, n, o, l, a. *A secret door will open. Go into it to enter Unseen Hall. *Enter the first door on the second right of your fifth left. Sorry if this confuses you. *You will see a skeleton. It will get up. Run! *You after you exit the room, you will automatically get back in the burial place. You will close the door on the skeleton's foot and it will come off. Take it. *Go back up to Main Street. Walk and jump on the blue platforms. *After you get on a certain blue platform, you will automatically jump onto another blue platform, but it will be a green one in disquise. It will make you pass out. *When you wake up, you will be tied to a chair. Ghosts will fly around in the room you're in. *Take out the skeleton foot and put it on the windowsill. A secret passageway will open. *Turn on the flashlight. It will fade the ghosts away. A pickaxe will fall from one ghost and slice the ropes. Pick up the pickaxe before you enter the passageway or you will mess up. *The door will close. There will be no way to go back in. Go through the maze. When you finish, you'll see a doggy door. Go through it. You will be in a camera room. Jump on everything to not be seen by the camera. *Use the pickaxe to slice the wires. Get any camera. *Walk into Secret Hallway. Set the camera on the table and you will automatically hide. *A mysterious monster will walk past the camera. The camera will film it. When it leaves, you will automatically get out of your spot and say, "I need to get this to the military." *You will need to collect 5 parts. You will need to go through long challenges to get them. Find your way back to Main Street and you'll see 2 propellors connected. This is the first part. *Jump on red platforms to boucne up and avoid touching green and blue platforms. Get the seats. *Play Dance Dance Revolution with 4 creatures. Whoever does the wrong step at the wrong time will get eliminated. Don't get eliminated to get the plane body. *A giant bat will be holding the plane wheels. Chase it and avoid all the traps to get the wheels. *Do all 4 challenges one more time and win to get the wings. All the parts will automatically land under the blimp. Connect all the pieces in the right spot to make the plane. *Get in the plane. A map like the Nabooti map will pop up. Go to the military. They will say you have to pay to get in. Connect the cannons to your plane. *This next part will be exactly like sailing on Skullduggery Island. *Once you collect enough money, pay to get into the military. *You will realize you forgot the camera. Go back and get it, then do the whole money collecting thing over. *Pay to get into the military again, then show them the video. They will show you some plane upgrades. Pick one and get ready to blast some baddies! *Fly back to Sneaky Island and blast all the monsters. After you do that, the leader will award you with a medallion. You won! Category:Fanon Islands Category:Everyone Islands